ToD ala SasuNaru dan Kawan-Kawan
by Lord Capric
Summary: SasuNaru dan Kawan-Kawan main ToD simak ceritanya! xp mind R&R?


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sudah berapa kali diingatkan, Hime hanya pinjem karakternya saja.

Pair: SasuNaru

Rate: K

Genre: Humor

Warn: AU,OOC,TYPOS BERTEBARAN. Rawan kejang-kejang

.

.

.

ToD ala SasuNaru dan Kawan-Kawan

"Teme! Mau ikutan main ToD tidak!" sahut lelaki berambut kuning berdiri bak durian ,Naruto pada salah seorang teman disampingnya,Sasuke. Orang yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

Sasuke melirik dengan tatapan deathglare.

"E-Eh.. T-teme..! aku kan hanya menawarkan saja…!" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dia berharap Sasuke mau ikutan permianan ToD kali ini. karena jika Sasuke ikutan, pasti sangat seru kan!

"Aku tidak mau" singkatnya kemudian mengabaikan Naruto.

"K-Kyaah..! Teme! Ayo ikutan! Kau jarang bermain mainan ini kan? Tidak ada salahnya, menambah pengalaman..!" paksa Naruto.

"Tidak mau"

"Teme..! kau harus mau" kini Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga membuat seluruh pandangan jadi tertuju pada mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya terjadi tarik-tarikan gila antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"JANGAN MEMAKSAKU DOBE!"

BLETAK

"Aduuh.. Kamu jahat sekali Teme!" ia memegang kepala yang sudah benjut akibat jitakan Sasuke "Janjikan aku ini terakhir dalam hidupmu. Kau ikutan yah Teme.." ia memohon-mohon. Naruto pasti akan kebagian menjadi orang yang memegang pilihan kepada Sasuke, Truth atau Dare! Dan dia sadar bahwa cara ini cara satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Tidak" dia tetap acuh.

"Aku akan menangis"

"Silahkan saja"

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu lagi"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"…! Akan kuadukan pada Bibi Mikoto!"

"Sil- eh, apa kau bilang!" kini seluruh pandangannya bisa didapatkan Naruto. Naruto tau, dia akan menang sebentar lagi

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Bibi Mikoto!"

"Oh, bibimu kah? Silahkan saja~"

"HEEH! TEME BAKA! Aku membencimu! Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi. selama-lama-lama-lama dan sangat lama-nya" ujar Naruto memalingkan diri dari Sasuke. Melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Sasuke berpikir.

_Main tidak yaa? Jarang juga sih aku ikut permainan itu. Tapi jika aku yang kena? Mau taruh dimana tampang uchiha? Eh, tapi aku bisa pilih jawab jujur daripada harus melakukan hal konyol. Memang Naruto ada benarnya, pengalaman ya? pengalaman buruk. Aku akan catat. Janjimu kupegang, ini yang terakhir kalinya kulakukan dalam hidupku._

"Heh! Dobe, yasudah. Aku ikutan" ujar Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto berbalik kemudian melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Keadaan wajah mereka begitu dekat.~ Naruto memberikan tampang cerianya. Senyum merekah lebar dan ia menarik Sasuke menuju gerombolan teman-temannya (re: Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Kiba, dan RockLee)

"Lama sekali kamu Naruto, ngajak Sasuke ikutan saja sudah hampir menghabiskan waktu istirahat kita!" jengkel Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu

"Ah~ ada Sasuke-kun ya, jadi Sasuke-kun ikutan?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang menyambar. Disertai lirikan sinis dari Ino.

"Minggir, Sasuke-kun biar bersamaku. Ya kaan..? Sasuke-kun kau senang ada disampingku?" manja Ino lengket-lengket disamping Sasuke yang seketika langsung ditebis oleh Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Ino.

"Jangan sentuh Temeku!" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino.

Sasuke hanya memutarkan matanya mendengar sebutan itu lagi dari Naruto dan terpaksa Ino harus kembali duduk disamping Sakura. Dan, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Mereka ber7 melingkar pada satu meja.

"Baiklah.. aku yang putar ya, jadi siapapun yang kena.. tidak boleh menolak!" kata Shikamaru memegang Pinsil yang berada diatas meja kemudian perlahan memutarnya.

Semua bergumam dalam hati

"_Sasuke..!"_

"_Jangan aku!"_

"_Aku mau Sasuke jujur perasaannya"_

"_Aku mau Uchiha itu guling-gulingan dilantai!"_

"_Mainan yang membosankan! Hah"_

"_Ah, Ayo Ayo..!"_

Tap

…

"Sakura!" kata Shikamaru setelah ujung pensil itu tertuju pada Sakura. Semua menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"ToD!" kata Shikamaru.

"…T ajadeh" katanya.

"Ahh..!" semua meng-ah-ria.

"Harusnya kamu pilih Dare! Aku mau nyuruh kamu kedepan kelas lagi~" kata Ino saat-saat mengingat waktu lalu ia memberikan tantangan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Ino jengkel.

"Tidak bisa bodoh! Ini giliranku yang menyuruh atau memberi pertanyaan. nanti bergilir!" kata Shikamaru

"Heeh..! Jadi apa" kata Sakura

Shikamaru berpikir

"Hm… Kalau.. Sasuke tidak ada disekolah ini, cowok paling tampan menurutmu siapa?" kata Shikamaru. Nadanya terdengar berbisik melirik Sakura. Semua malah jadi melirik Shikamaru.

"Kamu tidak punya pertanyaan lain, heh" tanya Naruto.

"Masalah aja!"

"Kalau bohong mungkin Sakura akan mengucapkan namamu" sambar Kiba cengengesan.

"Mungkin saja Sakura-chan mengira aku yang paling tampan kalau tidak ada Sasuke" kata Rocklee percaya diri dengan tampang so gagah.

Ya, semua lelaki dilingkaran ToD itu ricuh dengan jawaban Sakura, terkecuali Sasuke.

"Ah? Paling tampan kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ada Ya?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan "Ya tidak ada lah!" kata Sakura kenceng. Sakura cengir

Seketika seluruhnya (-Sakura) langsung sweatdropped.

"Di kelas ini kan? Dikelas ini memang tidak ada yang tampan! Terkecuali Sasori Akasuna masuk kelas ini. aku pasti bilang Sasori yang tertampan" giginya mulai kering akibat ia menyengir tadi. Semuanya mulai acuh pada perempuan yang satu ini. memang susah.

"Ah, aku memang salah tanya. Yasudah! Lanjut. Kau yang putar Sasuke!" Shikamaru menyerahkan pensilnya pada Sasuke. Tampang Sasuke seperti memberi pertanyaan tapi kemudian tidak banyak pikir dan mengambil giliran.

"Ino!"

Teriak semuanya saat ujung pensil menunjuk tepat kearah Ino.

"Yaah.. pasrah"

"Karena tadi sudah T, kau harus D!" kata Shikamaru

"iya! Iya benar!"

"Suruh saja dia makan Tomat ,Teme" Naruto membisikkan pada Sasuke dengan cengiran iblisnya itu. Sasuke melirik Ino kecil dengan tatapan bosan.

"Eh! Kenapa? Harusnya aku memilih!" protes Ino.

"Kalau harus memilih, kau pasti akan memilih T! ini permainan! Terima saja" Kata Kiba disamping Ino.

"Haah, iya-iya.."

"Sasuke-kun! Suruh dia lompat kelinci didepan kelas 50 kali sampai ada guru masuk saja Kyah!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"HEH! Diam kau!" pekik Ino.

"SASUKE cepat! Suruh saja dia lompat tali dengan karet gelang yang sudah putus" kata Rocklee

"Hah" Sasuke menghela nafas "…"

"Cepat bodooh!" teriak Naruto kencang. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar itu. Sugestinya,sabar..

"Besok kau harus bawa 3 butir tomat kesekolah untukku. Kalau tidak" katanya memotong kalimat.

"Kalau tidak apa!" kata yang lain penasaran.

"Kalau tidak bawa tomat jadi pacarku yaah? Iya! Aku tidak akan bawa!" sambar Ino tiba-tiba kegirangan. Semua sweatdropped terkecuali Sasuke yang stay cool

"..Kalau tidak, ..Aku akan pindah tempat duduk bersama Naruto" katanya. Dan kali ini membuat mata Ino membulat. (Sasuke duduk bareng sama Ino)

"Benar Teme! Besok jangan bawa Tomatnya oke?" kata Naruto pada Naruto.

"HEH! TIDAK AKAN!" jengkel Ino menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah! Lanjut! giliran Naruto yang memutar"

Naruto mengambil alih dari Sasuke. Memutarnya cepat

"_Kumohon Sasuke.. Sasuke.."_

TAP.

Berhenti pada Kiba

"Pensil sialan!" kata Kiba kesal.

"HAHAHA" tawa iblis Naruto keluar.

"He, lagipula aku kebagian Truth. Kau mau apa ha!" ujar Kiba santai. Setidaknya kalau truth ia tidak akan melakukan hal gila. Hanya perlu jujur saja.

"Baiklaah..! aku akan bertanya dan kau harus jawab jujur!.." potong Naruto menatap Kiba tajam. Semuanya terdiam hening tak bergeming. "Kalau…" potongnya lagi. "Kau…" ia melanjutkan potongannya. "…."

"Jangan bicara secara terpotong-potong begitu BODOH!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menjitak Naruto yang bertele-tele.

"Aduh! Shika no baka! Jitakan Sasuke masih membekas kau jitak lagi!" ia menampilkan tangan siap membogem pada Shikamaru sambil lagi-lagi mengelus kepalanya yang sudah ada dua benjutan itu.

"Ya maka dari itu cepat!" kata Kiba.

"Iya-iya.. nah, kalau kau.. jadi pacarnya Rocklee apa perasaanmu? Hehe"

"E-E-EH..?"

"EH? Siapa yang bilang?"

Naruto cengir kuda mendengar apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan. Sementara kedua orang yang jadi bahan mainan Naruto saling bertatapan geli dan ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu!" jengkel Kiba.

"Kau hanya perlu jawab jujur ,dattebayo!" enteng Naruto.

"Memangnya Kiba suka sama aku ya?" kata Rocklee menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh enak saja! aku normal!" teriak Kiba.

"Heeh.. pertanyaan aneh sekali kamu Naruto," kata Sakura sambil mengkibas rambut pendeknya.

"Otak Yaoi kau ya!" kata Ino ceplos.

"HEE.. aku kan Cuma tanya, dan kau hanya perlu jawab jujur! Apa jangan-jangan kau malu mengakuinya.." Naruto makin menjadi-jadi.

"Mengakui apa ha! Hm.. aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa.. aku dan Rocklee kan teman" Kiba menjulurkan lidah menandakan bahwa pertanyaan itu hanya pertanyaan biasa. Bukan pertanyaannya yang biasa, tapi jawabannya.

"Sudah, gitu saja? heleh" kata Shikamaru

"Haha, kan hanya buat candaan saja" lanjut Naruto.

"Yasudah Kiba lanjut"

_Lihat Kau Naruto, akan kubalas!_

Kiba memutar Pensil Shikamaru, cepat, melambat, lumayan lambat, lambat sekali dan berhenti.

"SASUKE!"

Teriak semuanya bersamaan. Dia yang dari tadi diam kini kena permaianan gila ini.

"Tidak ada pilihan, Dare" kata Shikamaru menyeringai.

Glek

"A-aku?" kali ini Uchiha bungsu kelihatan gugup dan tidak menentu.

"Hahaha! Kau salah prediksi Kiba! Kau tidak bisa membalasku!" ejek Naruto

_Kiba, berpikir-berpikir. Sasuke.. berhubungan dengan Naruto. Biar Naruto malu.. em.. ah!_

"Baiklah, Sasuke.. karena aku baik, Darenya simple yah.. aku tidak akan memintamu salto atau melakukan hal konyol sehingga membuat reputasimu jatuh.. aku hanya mau…"

"_Nyatakan cintanya pada Ino, please"_

"_Bilang I love you Sakura, please"_

"_Makan coklat sekilo!"_

"..mau, Kau.. nyatakan cintamu didepan kelas untuk NARUTO!"

Deg,

"…"

"APA!"

"Ini hanya permainan. Naruto, bisa kubalas kan?"

-TAMAT-

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Wks. Ini pertama kalinya buat fict SasuNaru humor, lain kali saya berniat bikin mereka berdua versi romannya. Lol. Ma'af jika masih ada kurang kata dan ketidak jelasan kalimat. Karena masih newbie dan amatir. Hehe, mohon reviewnya kanjeng-senpai-senpai :)

Salam Hime Riri *gelantungan bareng Sasuke, tinggalin Pein, eh kasihan :3*


End file.
